Chances epilogue
by Kyoko0001
Summary: Fai and Kurogane wake up after there first night together in Nihon after there journey ends. Rated M for a reason and of course contains KuroFai.


**So this was surprisingly hard for me to write so that it matched up with the feel of Chances. Here it is though and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Tsubasa**

0o0o0

Fai opened his eyes to find sunshine streaming into he and Kurogane's shared room, and rolled over to find that the ninja was still sleeping in bed next to him. They had landed in Nihon late last night after saying good bye to Syaoran and Sakura in Clow…

It was hard to believe that they weren't going to be travelling anymore. Kurogane seemed happy to be able to settle down in his home land but the blonde wasn't sure if he was ready for things to change. Some times change was good, like when he and Kurogane had admitted there feelings for each other. That was a very good change.

Usually though, in Fai's experience at least, change was not a good thing.

Last time he had adopted a country as his own he was a half dead child clinging to Ashura for dear life. It had been terrifying but the king had been there to insure that no one was cruel to him… Kurogane was protective of him, but was a firm believer that Fai should stand up for himself.

It wasn't as if he thought that the ninja was going to abandon him now that they were back in his homeland… he just didn't _like_ change.

Subconsciously he shifted closer to the Kurogane and the man stirred awake to stare at him with a tired glare. "Sorry Kuro-koi. Did I wake you?" Fai gave him a sad tired smile. He didn't bother with his mask when his lover could just see through it and got grumpy with him for using it. He no doubt knew that Fai had his doubts about the situation.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane rolled on to his back and beckoned for the mage to come closer to him so he could wrap his arms around him.

Kurogane was always so warm…

"Oh… I was just thinking…" Fai inhaled his smell and practically purred as he rested his head on the man's chest.

"Ya shouldn't do that… you always mind fuck yourself." Kurogane yawned. Shifting again he captured his mages lips with his own.

"Hmm… that's not very nice for Kuro-meanie to say." Fai closed his eyes and relaxed as a warm hand slid up his back to tangle in his much longer hair, effectively holding him in place. He didn't mind though. They hadn't had any time indulge in each other while searching for the remaining feathers… always a battle to be fought, or a room they were sharing…

It was nice to have privacy for once.

"It's true. Don't get all depressed. We should be celebrating." Kurogane emphasized his point by nipping at the blondes bottom lip causing him to yelp.

"Meanie!" Fai tried to wiggle away but the ninja had slipped his synthetic arm around his waist and rolled them over so that his mage was pinned to the futon below him. Kurogane kissed Fai roughly, loving the way the blonde squirmed below him and whimpered pathetically.

His mage might complain but he liked it when Kurogane took charge of things. After all, he didn't have time to doubt and be depressed when Kurogane was slipping a hand—wait. Where was—oh god.

Fai thrashed almost violently as the ninja slid his hands down between his thighs to cup his manhood. Neither of them had expected him to react in this manner and they shifted apart quickly. Kurogane was well aware that Fai startled easily whenever they took a new step in their relationship but it had been 5 years since Celes.

"Sorry Kuro—I just didn't… I'm… uh sorry… You surprised me." Fai looked as if he had just run his lover over with a truck. Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his own waist in a defensive manner.

Here they went again…

"Moron. Your fine. Don't fucking apologize." Kurogane reached out and pulled his mage into his lap and let Fai burry his face in the crook of his neck and cry. "How many times do I have told you that relationships aren't one sided. If you don't wanna fool around we won't. We should both be comfortable."

"It's… not that kuro-koi… I want to… it's just really…" Fai sighed and whipped at his cheeks with the hem of his shirt before sniffing loudly. "I don't know what to do… or react and I don't want to do something wrong…"

Kurogane gowned. He had a feeling it was this again. He personally thought Fai was damn sexy and though had his quirks, wouldn't give him up for the world. He loved the man. Loved everything about him. Even the annoying parts because they kept his life interesting.

"It's ok to feel like that. Everyone dose at first." Kurogane felt Fai smile against his skin and couldn't help but smile himself. He knew the blonde looked breath taking right now, his eyes would be especially vivid because of recent tears, and his smile would be sad but sincere. "We'll wait till you're comfortable."

Their lips met again in a much more chaste kiss and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Fai loved Kurogane so much… the man was patient with him and understood him like no other.

He wanted to be intimate with Kurogane. He had heard other couples describe there experiences to him. About how close it brought them to gather, and love making wasn't about the act its self but the feeling of being one person.

Fai wanted that… more than he had wanted anything in a very long time…

But he had also heard that it was supposed to hurt really bad and that it could be awkward at first.

Cautiously the blonde trailed a hand down to his lover's obi before working it loose. Kurogane let him do as he pleased as there kisses got more and more heated. Fai slid his slightly trembling fingers over the ninja's chest and down his muscular stomach.

The blonde felt his stomach was fluttering wildly but he wasn't really sure what to do next. He whined pathetically and gripped the front of his lover's cloths and tried to pull Kurogane so that he was back on top of him. The ninja fallowed and smirked against his mages lips.

"Oi. What do you want." Their eyes locked and Fai pouted.

"Kuro-buu."

"Hm." Kurogane nodded his head slightly and continued to stare at the mage. "Yeah and?"

"And what? I want Kerger-burger…" Fai bit his lip the he just continued to stare at him with an amused expression. The idiot mage wasn't the only one who got to tease in this relationship.

"I got that. Tell me exactly what you want so I don't make you upset." Kurogane nipped at Fai's ear and smirked when he flinched slightly. "So use that big mouth of your and get talking."

"Meeeean. Kuro-tan is mean to me!" the pink that tinted Fai's checks were intensified by the early morning light streaming into the room.

"Am not. Dammit get talking or I'm going to go get a bath." Kurogane made a move to get up but Fai clung so that he couldn't and they stayed like that for a few moments until the blonde finally spoke.

"I want Kuro-kisses…" Fai turned his head to the side to hide his blush so he didn't get to see the predatory look the ninja gave him.

"Where?"

"where ever Kuro wants?" he wasn't exactly sure about telling Kurogane what he wanted but when those red eyes continued staring at him he sighed and squirmed a bit before tangling his hands in the short spiky hair before pulling the ninja close enough that his lips were pressing against his mages neck. "Here…?"

Fai felt a hot tongue slid along his sensitive skin before Kurogane kissed slowly down his neck, breathing hot air against his cool skin casing him to shiver. "Here?" the ninja asked biting at his mages collar bone and feeling the small man beneath him shiver.

"uh-huh." The blonde could feel the fluttering in his stomach getting stronger and moving lower and all he could do was cling closer to the man above him. Kurogane moved lower pulling open the top of the blonde's robes before using his tongue to circle Fai's nipple, sucking on it and rolling it between his teeth. His mage shivered again and goosebumps spread over the entirety of his skin.

"What about there?"

"Please Kuro-sama—"

"Please what?" Kurogane looked up to see Fai giving him a halfhearted glare and he smirked.

"I don't knooow… Kergs you know more about this stuff then me…" as fun as teasing Fai was Kurogane was up for torturing his lover so he pressed his lips against Fai's and slowly worked the decorative obi that was holding the blondes cloths together until he could feel silky smooth skin under his rough calloused hand. Briefly he wondered what it would feel like to be able to feel his mage with both hands, but he was easily distracted when Fai sighed lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around the ninja's neck.

"Tell me if you don't wanna do something ok?"

"Promise Kuro-koi."

Kurogane kissed Fai's forehead before pulling out of his grip and moving to kiss down Fai's pale stomach. Much to the ninja's annoyance, he still didn't have much meat on his bones, even though he ate regular meals and gorged on sugar. He nipped at his mages protruding hip causing the smaller man to jump slightly.

"Kuro-puppy… I'm not a chew toy—" the ninja shook his head. At least if his mage was making cracks… that meant he was ok. The real trouble came when he was too upset to tease. Jumping lower he kissed the inside of Fai's thighs, gently easing them apart.

Glancing up to see Fai watching him with half lidded eyes made his own arousal burn hotter and he really just wanted to roll the idiot over and fuck him until his brains melted. He doubted his mage would like it if he did though, the blonde wasn't anywhere near the point of thinking sex was for fun yet.

Focusing back to the task at hand the ninja rested his weight on his synthetic arm while bringing his organic hand to gently run up the inside of his mages thigh to grip his needy arousal. He looked back up to see if the blonde was still doing ok and took the fact that his eyes were now closed and his head was turned to the side while he panted quietly as a good sign.

Without applying to much pressure, Kurogane started to stroke Fai from base to tip until beads of precum started to appear. When he pulled his hand away the blonde whimpered and propped himself up on his elbows. "Why did Kuro-tan stop?"

"Just trust me." The ninja got off the bed and went to rummage through one of the cabinets, returning once he found what he was looking for. Fai raised an eye brow once he saw what Kurogane had gotten.

"What do we need that for?" In the ninja's hand was a small bottle of lavender oil, the kind you used when you were giving someone a massage. "I don't get it…"

"This'll make it hurt less." Kurogane leaned down to kiss his mage again while he spread some of the oil on his fingers. "The more you try and relax the easier this will be."

Fai nodded hesitantly before lying back down. "K—Kuro... how bad will it hurt?"

"Not gonna lie to you, I got no clue. It's different for everyone but I'll do my best to make it not so bad." Kurogane slid his hand between his mages legs, gently circling the blonde's entrance with a slicked finger. "You can tell me to stop."

Fai nodded his head and bit his lip. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to relax as best he could before nodding again to let his lover know that it was ok to go on. The first finger stung a little but it wasn't too bad at all and really just felt peculiar once he got used to it. When Kurogane added the second finger it took longer to get used to it and it hurt every time he tried to move them in a scissoring motion.

Kurogane had started to kiss his neck and chest again, trying to distract him as best he could while he slid the third finger in. the feeling of being stretched still hurt but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Soon enough the aching dulled and was overcome with that peculiar feeling of being filled.

Fai didn't know how to describe it. It wasn't unpleasant, just unlike anything he had ever felt before. Every so often, if the ninja's fingers would add a little extra pressure, the feeling would intensify and the blonde couldn't help but gasp softly and cling to the man above him a little more closely.

After what seemed like an eternity to Fai, The ninja pulled his hand away and the blonde almost whined at the loss. Opening his eyes half way he watched as Kurogane poured a generous amount of oil on to his erection before tossing the bottle to the side. He could feel his heart rate picking up as his lover eased his thighs back apart and positioned himself at his entrance.

Fai wanted something to cling to but Kurogane was too far above him for that so he settled with knotting his hands in the sheet as he buried the head of his cock into the blonde tight heat. Kurogane pushed in all of the way slowly, his own eyes scrunched close at how hot and tight his mage was.

"Kuro—"

"Want me to stop?"

Fai shook his head back and forth. That was the last thing the blonde wanted. "You're too far away…"

The ninja smiled and leaned down, both of them tensing slightly at the adjustment. When he was close enough Fai wrapped his arms around his Kuro's waist and pressed their lips together. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness but they both were in a very needy state right now.

"Fai… is it all right if I—"

The blonde nodded his head quickly and Kurogane pulled his hips back before slowly pressing them forward again. It wasn't long before they were both panting and covered in sweat and neither of them would have it any other way.

Kurogane hadn't expected his mage to be so quite during sex, especially considering how obnoxiously loud he normally was. It was nice in its own way, the maids wouldn't be hearing things like 'harder Kuro-puppy' or 'that's right, sheath that sword Kuro-ninja'

…just thinking about all the god damn shit Fai could come up with made him shiver…

But the blonde hardly made any more noise than breathless panting and a few sighs of pleasure.

Neither of them lasted long with it being Fai's first time and the fact that Kurogane hadn't had sex since before their journey started. Fai ended up the messier of the two having orgasmed over both their stomachs, and having the ninja cum inside of him.

He was not a happy camper at the moment.

"Kuro-meanie It feeeeels weeeeeeeird." Kurogane was in the middle of tying his obi and watching Fai roll around on the Futon. "I can feel it dripping ouuuut."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I told you next time I would pull out. Get dressed and I'll take you to the bath." The ninja tossed Fai's cloths on top of the blonde. He would have no problem carrying the man naked if it weren't for the fact that they now lived at Shirasagi castle.

"Will Kuro-sama help me?" though he grumbled a lot Kurogane really didn't mind. He helped the blonde into his cloths before picking him up and carting him down to the bath to get cleaned up. He also didn't mind helping the blonde 'clean up' ether.

That was almost more fun than the sex itself had been.

0o0o0

Please leave a review!


End file.
